


Forever Robin

by Spiralingletters



Series: Forever Robin Chronicles [1]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Barbara Gordon, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Cassandra Cain, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Terry McGinnis, Alpha Tim Drake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Original Female Character(s), Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, F/M, Female Dick Grayson, Gen, Male Barbara Gordon, Male Koriand'r, Multi, Omega Dick Grayson, Omega Stephanie Brown, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiralingletters/pseuds/Spiralingletters
Summary: "I may not bear the name but I will forever be Robin."Ruxandera Grayson. She thought she would be the only but now that she has older siblings, will she give up Robin to either of them?Or will she still fight crime?Warning:Reverse Batfam, Fem!Nightwing.This will be a reverse Batfam fic but in MY STYLE!Dixie's version.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Wally West, Dick Grayson & Everyone, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Duke Thomas, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Terry McGinnis, Jason Todd/Tim Drake/Damian Wayne/Terry McGnnis/Dick Grayson/Duke Thomas, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: Forever Robin Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794169
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Forever Robin

**Author's Note:**

> Ehh... Flame it if you want but I will not stop.
> 
> Ages
> 
> Terry:19(Blackwing)
> 
> Damian:18(5thRobin/Shadow)
> 
> Tim:17(3rd Robin/Red Robin)
> 
> Jason:17(2nd Robin/Red Hood)
> 
> Duke:16(Signal)
> 
> Cass:16(BlackBat)
> 
> Steph:16(4thRobin/Spoiler)
> 
> Brandon:16(Knight)
> 
> Layla(OC):15(6th Robin)
> 
> Dixie:14(1stRobin/Nightwing/temporary Batman)
> 
> Changes:
> 
> Takes place after season one of Young Justice(During the five year gap). Invasion happens earlier. Some characters are the same age or older. Other characters have been introduced earlier.
> 
> Genderbent Nightwing, Barbara and Starfire.
> 
> More to come later.

**Dixie P.O.V.**

I woke up with excitement tingling in my bones. I'm meeting my new siblings today. When Bruce first adopted me I never thought of siblings but after seven years of loneliness, I'm so excited.

Oh, I hope they'll be younger than me, so I can teach them everything. I took extra care when getting ready.

I usually don't care about how I look away from the press and school but this is not just any day.

**** **Time Skip to an hour later?!** _Yes an hour._ **How long is that girl taking to get ready?!** ****

I skipped down clad in ripped black jeans, a black and red plaid shirt, black sneakers and a red jacket with my hair pulled into a messy bun.

Before I could enter the living room, I heard voices. I peeked into the room and saw older teens. They were talking to Bruce and Alfred.

I paled. I was getting older siblings?! What if they try to take Robin from me?

I tried to calm down. I counted to ten and peeked into the room again accidentally hitting the frame. All eyes turned to me. I felt my face and neck flush. I'm probably blushing so hard that my whole face is red.

**3rd P.O.V.**

Bruce saw his first child staring at them with wide eyes, red stained her cheeks. He went to the doorway and picked her up, holding her under-arms, he ignored her indignant squeak and placed her on a bean bag. Dixie mock-glared at him and then looked at the new teens. She turned to Bruce and asked,"Do they know?"

The one with brown eyes asked,"She knows?". Bruce nodded.  
He turned back to Dixie and replied,"I've been training them before they came."

Dixie looked alarmed."How long were they under your tutelage?"  
Before Bruce answered, the youngest of the new teens answered,"For a few months now." Dixie turned to Bruce again, an accusing look on her face. Bruce sighed and said,"Let's get the introductions out of the way and then we'll go down to the cave to talk."

Dixie sighed and complied.

**** **Time Skip To After Introductions** ****

Dixie's new siblings were awed by the state of it, but what shocked them was the ginger-haired boy typing away on the Bat computer. The boy turned to them and grinned."You must be Dixie's new siblings. Nice to meet you, I'm Brandon Gordon."

Damian sniffed,"Son of the commissioner?". Brandon didn't need to nod but he did. Dixie cut in,"He's Knight."  
Layla turned to Bruce,"Dad, what's she doing here anyway, I thought we were going to meet Robin?". Dixie turned to Brandon and they shared a cheeky grin. Tim caught it and started chocking on laughter.

They turned to him,"We have-,"Tim began but Dixie cut him off,"Shhh, I bet she's planning something. Don't spoil the surprise."  
Tim caught on and waved them off nonchalantly. Bruce cleared his throat and asked,"Anybody want to see the suit?". They nodded and followed him, leaving Dixie and Brandon behind scheming and Alfred leaving the cave.

While the new kids explored the cave, Dixie slipped on her Robin suit and turned off the lights. A scream echoed across the room, everyone bar Alfred, Bruce and Brandon jumped. Bruce growled,"Battle positions."

Brandon chose that time to flee from the cave.

The lights turned back on and a shadow moved quietly across the room, this had Damian and Bruce scowling. "A Shadow Assassin. How'd they get in here?" questioned Damian. The 'intruder' (Dixie/Robin) pounced onto Layla, effectively knocking her out and then hid in the shadows. A few of them crowded around her while the others stood as defence. Robin aimed two stun-darts at Cass and Stephanie's necks and let them fly.

One dart hit Stephanie while Cass heard the whizz and flipped out of the way. Stephanie passed out and Cass turned to face Robin's hiding place. Robin moved quickly out of the  
spot and moved to another soundlessly. Unfortunately Bruce had seen her leg, he aimed a bat-a-rang at it. She hissed when it hit her and went to take down Tim. She tied up the unconscious ones.

She was now down to two adversaries, Bruce and Damian. She had managed to immobilize Bruce but since Damian thought she was an intruder, he was throwing lethal shots. At some point he took out a sword and Alfred came in and said,"Enough."

Robin listened because Alfred was the king of the house. She gave he signature cackle as Alfred revived her unconscious victims. Bruce sagged in relief and laughed while Damian growled,"What happened, father? Why did the intruder not kill us?"

Alfred, who had already untied and revived the others, answered,"It seems young Miss Robin decided to test you all." Robin cackled again and vaulted herself from the rafters. She somersaulted a few times before landing in a crouch with her cape billowing behind her.

They gaped at her. She gave them a cheeky grin before stealing one of Alfred's cookies. She looked at Bruce and said,"Whose _'Dramatic Extraordinaire'_ now?".  
Bruce snorted and said,"Meet Robin, the cheekiest person alive."  
He turned to Damian and said,"Or in your case, Demon meet Devil." Robin did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at them.

Jason and Terry looked around for Dixie. Stephanie noticed and alerted them,"Dixie's gone."  
Brandon chose that moment to come back in. "She's not gone, she's right here."  
Robin looked up from her holo-pad and smirked. She took off her mask and bowed theatrically. There was calm...

...then chaos followed.


End file.
